FwPC37
is the 37th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis The election for class' play "Romeo and Juliet" is being held, while Nagisa thinks about the previous battle. Then she is woken up from her thoughts, when the class ellects her to play Romeo, while Honoka becomes Juliet. Shiho is chosen as a producer. Then Kyouko and Natsuko said, that they'll go the distance. Later, Nagisa is trying her Romeo suit. Then Honoka comes out as Juliet. Everyone are impressed by her suit. Then Honoka says, that making suits is their strong side, reminding of the time when they became Fake Black and Fake White to show off before little kids. The girls tries to make her quiet. After that, Shiho says, that she changed the story a bit. Sensei said, that she is the main producer and she can do whatever she wants. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Ryuichiro wants to report the event of buttler zakenna to the Dark King, and they start blaming each other. Then Hidehiko comes, saying, that he won't say it to the Dark King, unless they make another mistake. Then buttler zakenna tied the caries playing tge with chains. Then Ryuichiro said, that he'll go. Meanwhile, at school, Nagisa tries practicing the play, but she doesn't knows her lines. Shiho starts shouting at her. After school, they tell everything to Akane-san. Akane-san is impressed, saying, that she wants to be in the movie too. Nagisa offers her to switch places with her. The next day, Nagisa tries playing the fighting scene, but her words have no emotions. Shiho says, that the festival is after a week. The girls, that watches their practice, says, that Shiho wants to be a movie producer, and dreams of Hollywood. Later, at home, Nagisa tries practicing her lines, but Mepple and Porun say, that it's strange. Then Nagisa asks them to help her, and if she forgets a line, tell her, because it would be bad, if she keeps standing without saying a word for the play and for the audience. After a week, at the festival, Nagisa and Honoka are trying their suits, when Kyouko and Natsuko come in and say to Nagisa, that her mother and little brother came, and for Honoka, that Fujipi-senpai is going to watch them, making Nagisa turn into stone. Then, when the play started, Nagisa was too worried. After her entrance, she just fell down. Twice. Then Honoka/Juliet came, and asked is he/she fine. Nagisa/Romeo said, that she/he's fine, and introduced himself. He/she started dancing with Juliet, and accidentally kicked another dancing pair with his/her butt. The audience were laughing. Meanwhile, Ryuichiro came into the school. He went to the dressing room, but found nobody there. Then the play was shown at the place, where Juliet's brother sees Romeo, and Nagisa forgot the line. She asked Porun, and he said one of his future predictions, making Nagisa repeat the whole line with -popo in the end. Porun said, that this is not what he ment, and Nagisa repeated the line again. Then armors came, controlled by Ryuichiro. These were zakenna armors. Nagisa and Honoka tried defending themselves as Romeo and Juliet, impressing the crowd, who thinks, that this is part of the play. Mipple and Mepple says them to transform, but they ca't do it while being at the play. Then Juna appeared. He blowed them to the backstage. Then Nagisa said for them to transform, because evrone will think this is part of the play. The girls transformed. The audience was all jawdropped. Then Juna jumped on the roof. The cures followed him. They were battling on the roof, while audience was all jawdropped. Then Porun sent them the rainbow bracelets. The girls used Rainbow Storm and chaced Juna away. Then they went to the stage back as Romeo and Juiet, and made an epic finale. Everyone were clapping in the end. After the play, Nagisa was aruing with Mepple, because he said, that if it's not for these guys, the play wouldn't go well, since Nagisa's act is weak. Then Fujipi-senpai came, and complimented the girls. Nagisa turned to atone again. Then he invited both of them to the boys' festival. After he left, Mepple said that Nagisa's act was really weak, and Porun went straight to the point, asking if she likes that person. Then Nagisa became all red like a bull and started chacing all 3 mascots all over the room. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Kometsuki Kyouto *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Fujita Akane Gallery Romeo and Juliet Dual Aurora Wave.jpg|Romeo and Juliet Dual Aurora Wave Performing Nagisa and Honoka.jpg|Performing Nagisa and Honoka Zakenna37.png|Episode 37 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes